Over the Edge
by pinkgiraffe17
Summary: Draco has a crush on Hermione and now that they are the heads, sharing a living space, he can't help but become even more attached. Not only that but her scent is driving him crazy, he just has to find out what it is! He snoops around her room only to find something that turns him on his gead and reveals a different side of Hermione that he can't get enough of! M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic so have a little faith. Please review and tell me if you enjoyed it!**

**DISCLAIMER: All I own is the plot (and I doubt JK would want it regardless)**

Draco Malfoy was dying, not in the literal sense but more in the mental or emotional sense. He had been crushing on Hermione Granger ever since third year and now he was sharing a common room with her! He sighed breathing in her lingering scent as she had just passed through to her room.

He was just thinking about how wonderful and exotic she smelled when she came back out carrying a bath towel, her pajamas, and shower supplies.

"Malfoy, I'm going to the prefect's bathroom to shower. I don't want to come back to find you snooping in my room again!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Granger. That was only one time and it was only to borrow a book." He smirked non-chalantly while pretending that her presence wasn't twisting his stomach apart. Her hair was out of the braid it was previously in and his fingers were just itching to run through her chestnut curls.

"You took **three** books, my favorite shirt, and one of my pillows!"

"Okay so I found a few of your books interesting and I like to sleep with more than two pillows, hex me."

"And the shirt?" Hermione crossed her arms, waiting for his reply.

"I wanted to clean up an ink spill."Of course that wasn't true but Draco wasn't about to admit that he had been sleeping with her shirt under his pillow for the past week, her scent always helped him fall asleep….among other things.

"You filthy, spoiled, no good-"Draco stood up suddenly, amused.

"Yes, go on! I want to see what creative and original insults you have this time!" He was remembering back to the last argument they had where she called him a cockamamie.

Hermione clamped her mouth shut and stormed out, leaving a grinning Malfoy behind her.

Hermione was muttering about entitled prats as she swept down the hall, when she almost ran into Ginny.

"Merlin, Hermione, you look ready to hex someone!"

"I should have with the way he was acting!" Steam was practically spilling out of Hermione's ears.

"Malfoy again? What did he do this time?"

"Nothing new, but he knows just how to throw me over the edge! God, it's as if he knows just what to say to set me off!"

Ginny nodded her head sagely," Are you heading to the bath then? Mind if I join?"

Hermione noticed that Ginny also was carrying bathing articles. "You know what; a hot bath with my best friend might just hit the spot." The girls headed down the hall arm in arm, Hermione slowly starting to cool down.

_A week later_

Draco waited until he was sure Hermione wasn't coming back before he snuck into her room. Her smell was much stronger in here, permeating every nook and cranny. He just had to know what that fragrance was.

It had been driving him insane for the last couple of weeks, always yearning after that tantalizing scent and never knowing what it was. Anyways, the shirt he had first grabbed for under his pillow was losing its perfume and he wanted to switch it out for a nice new one.

He rifled through her drawer until he pulled out a faded blue V-neck that must look fabulous on her slight frame. He drew in a deep breath, savoring the exotic, clean scent of Hermione Granger. He was turning to look for her body wash to finally find what made up such a fragrance when something caught his eye.

Peeking out from under Granger's pillow was a corner of fabric. He slipped over to her bed and pulled on the corner. To his utter surprise and delight, the shirt he had been looking for in over a week slipped out from under the pillow. _So, I'm not the only one doing the snooping._ He chuckled under his breath, imaging a frantic Hermione searching through his clothes.

He was still standing there when he heard the port-hole closing. He was immediately snapped back to reality, just in time for Hermione to slip into her room and stop midstride. He imagined he looked like a lunatic, holding her shirt in one hand and grinning down at his own shirt halfway under her pillow.

At that point, he was prepared for any number of things. Hermione screaming at him, Hermione screaming at him and chasing him out of her room, Hermione screaming at him, slapping him **then** chasing him out of her room, or the best of all; Hermione screaming at him, slapping him , hexing him with as many spells as she could and chasing him out of her room while throwing things after him. The good thing was she did none of those things. The bad thing was instead, she slid her back down the door, pulled her knees up to her chest, and dissolved into a puddle of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm really sorry to all of you wonderful people who are in the habit of reading my fics. I knew how mean it was to leave you guys with such a cliffhanger but I did and I'm sorry. That will be the one and only (purposeful) cliffhanger in the whole story. I hope you guys continue to enjoy, love all of you, REVIEW! (And I'm going to start responding to any reviews that I can so we can talk)**

**DISLCAIMER: JK Rowling is 9.9348738426x1012323432 more talented than I am so…yeah I'm not making any money off of this.**

Hermione couldn't believe it; she was shocked, embarrassed, frozen, numb. She couldn't fathom how mortifying and simply terrifying it was to catch Draco Malfoy in her room, uncovering her forbidden secret. She knew it was over, the façade, the farce; the show of absolute hatred towards Malfoy would be revealed to be just that, a show.

She met his wide silver eyes with her own desperate gold ones. Her breath caught in her throat as she glimpsed a flash of amusement on his lips. Oh those lips!

_No! Pull yourself together, show some strength, be the courageous Gryffindor! _It was no use, as soon as she recognized the humor on his face her body crumbled with her resolve. Her knees gave way and she brought her hands up to her face, trying to mask the sobs trying to escape along with her tears.

He would never look at her the same, he would never again look at her and see the Gryffindor Princess, the name was fondly (and not so fondly in some cases) given to her because of the dignity, poise, and bravery she had shown in the past; now she didn't even deserve it.

Malfoy would look at her and simply see another simpering, infatuated, fluff-head; he would look at her like every other bint that pranced after him as if he was the only man left on earth.

She wasn't like them, not really, she had always admired Draco for his quidditch skills, his gift for potions, his wit (however dry and humorless it was), and his over-all physique (of course). It was hard for Hermione not to be drawn to him, even if he was an insufferable git who had teased her from their first day at Hogwarts. He was the only person in the whole school who was fit to rival her in intellect, and now he wouldn't even see her as unique in that way.

Her shoulders shuddered as she drew in a strangled breathe, a sob escaped her lips even though she was practically choking in an effort to hold them back. She wanted to lay down on her side and never look at him again, he knew how she had slipped into his room and taken a shirt now, he knew she was drawn to him, was head over heels for him, she was sure he knew.

Draco froze to the spot. What was going on, why was Granger on the floor crying when she should be beating the snot out of him or sending an _Expulso_ hex his way?

He stood there for a few moments more trying to right his now befuddled brain, before dropping both shirts and kneeling to the floor. He wasn't sure of the best way to handle a crying Hermione and he approached the situation with utmost care and caution.

He thought about saying something but figured that any sound might wring her into an aggressive or predatory state so he carefully lowered himself so he was laying stomach down on the floor. He wriggled himself out towards her so he was close enough so that extending his arm would allow him to barely touch her back.

He slowly reached his hand out and brushed the tips of his fingers over her shoulder. He held his breath as he felt her stiffen and he was pretty sure she was holding her breath.

"Hermione…" He whispered, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible in her unsettling state. "Hermione, what's wrong? I mean obviously I'm not supposed to be here but this isn't the way I was expecting you to react to me invading your personal space…" Draco was utterly confused and more than a little worried. He was just contemplating taking her to the hospital wing when he felt her lift her head.

"What's…wrong…" Hermione was looking at him as if he'd just produced a patronous in the shape of a hummingbird. He looked back at her with wonder. He couldn't help but marvel at what crying had done to her looks (this being said with the utmost respect).

Her usually doe eyed look was replaced with a despairing gaze that cut him to his core. The red tinge around her eyes was so faint it almost looked like eyeliner; little tears dotted her cheeks like so many diamonds with more threatening to spill over. Her lips were trembling and her throat convulsed every time she swallowed as her cute button nose had turned an endearing shade of pink.

He didn't think, couldn't think, all he knew was that he had caused her some sort of pain and in doing so, made her even more appealing than usual. He shuffled his legs under him so he was looking at her face on. He was too preoccupied with her enchanting look to realize what he was doing.

Before he knew it he was kissing Hermione Granger.

Her lips were as soft as satin, molding to fit his own perfectly. He moved his hand up to her slim porcelain neck and pulled her closer, not wanting to let go. It was as if all the hectic actions of the world had melted away, leaving them alone in a small blissful piece of heaven.

He felt Hermione's hands come to rest on his shoulders and she sighed into the kiss. He regretfully pulled away; this wasn't the time to take advantage of a distraught Granger.

As he looked at her, he noticed something close to regret in her eyes. Unnerving as that was to him he pulled her into his lap, pushing the thought of rejection away. Draco wasn't fooled ,of course, he knew he wouldn't _actually_ have a chance with Hermione, but right now he just wanted to pretend that he meant enough to her to offer her solace.

He closed his eyes, hoping she would accept his embrace; even though it was now more for his comfort than for hers.

**Okay so the ending is a little…funky and may be construed as a cliffhanger too but this is where the chapter has to end, sorry. If any of you people are like me then you like having some outside resources to base certain things on, so I'm putting up a link in my bio to the picture I used in describing Hermione in tears. Thanks again! –pinkgiraffe17**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to start writing longer chapters but that means updating less frequently. Review and tell me whether you prefer short and frequent or longer and less frequent. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these amazing characters, all I do is sit in my room and make up stories about them while crying about how I'll never meet them.**

Draco woke to someone's ice cold feet pushing into his calf. He snapped his eyes open to see a dozing Granger who was seemingly as cold as he was. He gently lifted her off the floor and walked over to deposit her in the bed, hesitating before climbing in after her.

He tucked the blankets snuggly around them both and pulled Hermione into his chest. She really was freezing and he mentally cursed himself for falling asleep and chancing her catching a cold. As he settled down and began dozing off, he caught sight of her muggle contraption, the one she used to wake her up at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning. Two a.m. it said, he had some time.

_Hermione was dreaming that Draco had found out about her crush on him. He was looking around her room again but this time he'd found the shirt she had swiped from his own chambers. She wasn't quite sure if the dream was bad or good but it didn't take long for her to find out. _

_She sighed with longing as she felt his lips close around hers. He was so gentle and controlled, as if he wanted to convey his passion but was afraid to break her. _

She pressed against the warmth that lay next to her, trying to ward off the chill that so often crept into the room during winter nights. She was just wondering where her blanket had crawled off to when she felt as if she were floating. She was deposited gently onto her bed and it was only a moment before the same warmth joined her.

As she felt the blankets wrap around her she fell back towards the abyss of a dreamless sleep, thinking about how nice it would be if it were Malfoy tucking her into her bed.

Draco woke for the second time to what sounded like a mouse being hexed with a _Confundus_ charm.

He peeled his eyes open and squinted towards the sound, which ended up being a very startled looking Hermione who had her hands clamped tight over her mouth, as if to pull back the unusual sound.

"What happened last night?" She pulled her hands shakily from her mouth in order to whisper out the somewhat coherent question.

Draco couldn't help himself as he smirked down at her, "What do you think?"

Before he could form another complete thought he was bowled off the bed and landing in a heap on the floor. He dizzily gazed up at a now fuming Hermione who was armed with a pillow, poised to attack again.

"You slime-ball! Tell me straight, I know nothing like that happened!"

Draco raised a slim platinum eyebrow. "Like what? I was only wondering if you had an inkling of your own about what occurred last night."

Hermione blushed crimson, pursing her lips. "We didn't…you know…uh do anything sexual?" She ducked her head and made another squeaking sound.

"Well, not really, no we didn't do anything remotely as fun as what you are implying. As I recall you were either crying or sleeping during our time together so far." Draco raised himself off the floor and cautiously approached the bed, gauging Hermione's mood.

He wasn't interested in getting another face full of pillow. Not that having a pillow fight with Hermione wasn't appealing, especially if you add nudity to the mix.

He was broken from his brief reverie when Hermione shifted her weight, scrutinizing him warily. He noticed with a flash of satisfaction that her hand had crept under her pillow, no doubt checking whether his swiped shirt was still present.

Hermione breathed out a small sigh of relief when she felt the soft fabric of her secret (now not so secret) possession. Maybe she had imagined that he had found it and she would succeed in at least keeping that small part of him close.

"Hermione…I think we need to talk about something." Malfoy inched closer o the edge of the bed. _You lose Hermione. _Any chance she thought she might have had in getting out of this without having to fess up to her desire for Malfoy was shredded with those words.

She dropped her head as she felt tears sting the back of her eyes **yet again**! She was so tired of being so weak and helpless, for Merlin's sake she was a Gryffindor, she should be staring Malfoy in the eye!

Draco reached hesitantly towards her, as his fingers brushed her arm she gasped. His hand jerked back from her. It felt like someone had hit her with a stinging hex. She snapped her head up the tears in her eyes teetering on the edge, not quite ready to fall. To her surprise and wonder, she saw the same surprised expression on Draco's enchanting features that she was sure was on her own tear stained face.

So he had felt it too… She tentatively reached out her own hand, first touching her own arm, checking to see if there was a burn or mark and after finding none extending it towards Draco. He cringed away; obviously, he expected the same thing to happen again. It hadn't necessarily hurt as much as it unnerved him. The sting was more like a vibration, almost like the feeling you get on your tongue when you "buzz" like a bee but about fifty times stronger.

Hermione ignored his feeble attempt at evading her touch and grasped onto his wrist, shuddering as the strange feeling travelled down her own arm.

"Okay…we need to talk…."


End file.
